Class is in Session
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Not having school for three months is a lucky break, right? You escape the lessons, teachers and homework. But for the teens, they don't exactly get a break from it all. Whilst Anubis house is being rebuilt, they have to temporarily stay at school. Something just isn't right about that place, especially at night... could there be something lurking in the shadows? R


**Hey guys!**

**Here's another one of my stories.**

**Summary: Not having school for three months is a lucky break, right? You escape the lessons, teachers and homework. But for the teens, they don't exactly get a break from it. Whilst Anubis house is being rebuilt, they have to temporarily stay at school. Something just isn't right about that place, especially at night. Could there be something lurking in the shadows?**

**This is basically rated T just in case.**

**Yup... I'm not that great at writing summaries. But I think it's okay.**

**The couples will be: Nina/Fabian, Patricia/Eddie, Amber/Alfie, Mara/Jerome and Joy/Mick.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own HOA!**

There was no movement... no sound... nothing at all.

The moonlight streaked through the classroom windows, dimly lighting up the rooms.

The hallways, however, were pitched black. You could vaguely make out the lockers at the side of the wall, and the doors located all around.

Until, just at the blink of an eye, everything sprang into action.

Dozens of thudding footsteps gradually got louder and louder as they hit the floor at different times. Three teens appeared around the corner of the hallway, making a mad dash down as if their lives depended on it.

Then somebody else came from at the end of the hall, running towards them.

The three let out a gigantic shriek as they came to an abrupt halt, spinning on their heels and running back the way they came, the other figure charging after them.

It was then that the room began to spin, and the teens' vision began to blur and shake wildly.

The last thing that registered in their heads was an evil chuckle.

"Sweet dreams..." were the two hatefully spat words. The three teens wondered what that meant.

And then, they fell.

XxX

_Three days earlier..._

The ten teens were scattered around the living room, looks of horror displayed on their faces.

"We're staying where?" Jerome splutters, his eyes rigid.

"Whilst Anubis house is being rebuilt," Trudy repeats what she had just said. "You're all going to have a temporary place to stay, no longer than a month. And that temporary place is school."

"Why do all bad things happen to me?" Amber suddenly shrieks, her hands flying up in the air.

"As if school wasn't bad enough during the day, we have to stay at night?" Alfie says, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It won't be that bad, dearies!" Trudy tried to sound upbeat, but none of the kids believed her.

"Why school, though?" Joy pipes up, a confused look across her face.

"None of the other houses on camp had enough room for you," Trudy explains. "And besides, you don't go back to school for another 2 months, so Mr. Sweet kindly offered to let you stay."

"How will we get food?" Mick cries out dramatically, causing a few of his housemates to roll his eyes.

"Relax, darlings," Trudy says with a chuckle. "I'll also be there with you as your caretaker and to get you food, alright?"

"Alright," everybody murmurs.

"When are we going to the school?" Eddie questions, raising an eyebrow.

"In about three hours, so you guys need to go pack soon," Trudy advises.

"Why is the house even being refurnished anyway?" Patricia bombards Trudy with more questions.

"Because the furniture is fairly old and looks as though they're about to break," Trudy replies.

"Fair enough," Mara says with a shrug.

"Now, go pack!" Trudy says briskly. "We have a busy day - and bring your sleeping bags!"

"Why can't I bring my bed?" Amber whines, and Patricia snickers at the blonde's behavior.

"Because you can't," Trudy replies sternly, her voice firm. "Now, go and pack! The sooner we leave, the better!"

XxX

"Do you think Victor planned this just to see if there's anything else around the house?" Nina asks, biting her lip.

She had called an immediate Sibuna meeting, a group of which consists of her, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, Joy and Jerome (though the last three need to be initiated still).

"I'm not sure," Joy says thoughtfully. "He could be, but then again, he might have just given up."

"But this is Victor we're talking about," Jerome chirps in, a serious look upon his face. "He never gave up for the elixir."

"He could just be calling this whole house revamp to finish the elixir," Eddie points out, and everybody murmurs in agreement.

"But the furniture in this house is pretty old..." Patricia adds. "And this whole Egyptian themed house is getting worn out."

"At least we don't have another mystery," Alfie says, lightening the mood just a tad. Then the gloomy, damp mood resurfaced.

"Come on, guys, what can go wrong?" Eddie says, trying to sound upbeat.

"Now, we should pack!" Fabian orders.

"Oh my gosh! I need to pack my straighteners, my curlers, my make-up, my-" Amber rambled.

Everybody else groaned and fled from the room, apart from Nina, who shook her head and went to pack.

XxX

It was around 3pm when the students and Trudy arrived at the school grounds.

"Now, it'll be like that time when white mice invaded our house," Trudy instructs. "Girls in the drama lounge, boys in a classroom! No staying up late! Now come along!" Nina and Fabian held hands, pulling their suitcases with their free hands, and walked after their housemother. Joy was helping Amber, who was struggling with three of her suitcases. Even though all of their stuff would be moved back after the construction, Amber didn't want to 'take any chances'. Mara and Mick were in deep conversation as they followed Trudy. Patricia and Eddie, were as usual, bickering. But Jerome and Alfie hung back.

"So... Trudy said no staying up late, right?" Alfie repeated.

"Well, yes," Jerome says, a mischievous glint in his eye. "But that doesn't mean we'll listen."

"Hey, I brought my pranking gear!" Alfie says, his grin matching Jerome's classic trouble making smile.

"Good job, Alfredo, good job," Jerome says. "We'll discuss pranks later!" and with that, the pair followed their housemates.

Once out of the main hallway, a door swung open with a light creak, and there was a glimpse of a hand before it disappeared back inside.

It's as if they were lying in wait... waiting for the right moment... hiding.

Even though you couldn't see the person, you could practically hear the smirk forming on their face.

**Ooooh!**

**So then - in the first part, it was a sneak peak of something that happens in later chapters. Did you like it? And what about the whole chapter itself?**

**Who is this person? What do they want? Is it even somebody they know?**

**This chapter was a bit rubbish... yeah, sorry bout that.**

**Anyway - I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I'll update soon!**

**~Random.**


End file.
